Talk:The Robot Chronicles
General Discussion The game is pretty tough, isn't it.-- 03:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Oh... yes it is... [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 03:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I can't even beat the 1st level! I am probably not going to be able to get the City skin for a really long time! :( -- 06:27, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Can someone help me??? -- 06:27, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, can't get it myself :( [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 13:35, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Well I only have 22 Clippings, 4 Agent Dossiers, and 1 Hard Hat (the outriders challenge is impossible)!-- 04:42, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I don't think I have anything!-- 10:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) The game is so hard!-- 10:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Not impossible, I've beat the race in first place. You just need the red car(Fourth down I think), and you need to use Space to have a speed boost on the straight sections. Beware, though, because you can't turn while using Turbo. ... Can anyone get more than one hard hat currently? -- 17:20, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I was able to get 10 Hardhats but I have been unable to get anything other than Clippings for awhile. I am beginning to believe that there is a throttle as to how fast you can collect Hardhats, Agent's Dossiers, and Racing Trophies. Similar to the 6 hour delay in obtaining Bionicle Items from Ranuu. 17:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Interesting... what did you use to get the Hardhats? Like, what type of thing did you do? Would fixing the cracked streets count, or is it just missions? -- 17:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Doing the tow truck missions gets you the Hardhats. It doesn't happen every time. I stopped receiving them and then did some of the secondary tasks (fix potholes, take accident victims to the hospital, put out fires, catch speeders) and then did some more tow missions and received a few more Hardhats. But I stopped receiving Hardhats last night and was still unable to get any this morning. I am going to try again tonight. Another possibility is that the good items only come after playing the game for a certain period of time or after earning so many studs. For example I went to eat dinner and left the game running. When I came back after dinner I was able to earn a couple more Hardhats. Another data point, I have created three different games, and new games did not allow me to get Hardhats any faster. 19:08, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, there goes that idea. I seem to be only receiving Clippings now, but I may be wrong. Was wrong last time I said something about the Hard Hats and getting them or not. =P -- 19:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :It is annoying, either front end loaders or police cars get you hardhats, fire trucks always get you nothing, and ambulances either get you nothing or clippings. To be fair, out of 20 trys with an ambulance I got 1 hardhat. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 19:21, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I'm pretty sure my last 3 clippings before my current harvest(Which consists of 3 clippings and one unknown mail) was from a Police Van, and my hard hat I've got is from an Ambulance... =/ And Ambulance is only nothing if you don't get the timing down right and pause it quick enough. Fire Truck is always nothing because it forces you into a sub-quest right away though. -- 19:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... seems like a pattern! Also, you can create up to 3 games at a time, and each one has differant rewards for each vehicle. I love how firetrucks never give you anything lol, maybe it will be fixed when the game goes gold. Since it is not yet advertised, it is still technically in the beta stages. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 19:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, it's advertised. Look at the Racers theme's Home page. And my Front End Loader reward and my Ambulance Reward were both 3 Clippings. And I myself only saw 2 game slots... I'll have to look again when I go back. -- 19:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Try police cars then, or make another game. Nice to know it is out of beta and still glitchy- look at the Inferno module on my page. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 19:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I got the problem that if I use Ambulances, Fire Trucks or Police Vans, I will be called to a fire/illegal Racer/accident before I can get my reward. So I only use the front end Loader... 19:46, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I just got the agent rookie badge!-- 02:49, October 17, 2009 (UTC) My computer is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to slow for this game. i cant even make it TO the first level without two weeks of loading--[[User:D715|'D7 ']][[User talk:D715|''' 1 ]] 13:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Themes Hey, uh, you forgot two. =P I can help you out With the links though. ;) -- 18:13, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Anyone get the feeling they may be working up to releasing multiple versions of the same game that are actually different? =P -- 18:18, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::It's confusing me too :) :::Not that confusing as much as a 'whoa, didn't expect this'. =P -- 18:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::It is confusing, but I think I have it figured out. I finished the mini Rank, BTW, so I am trying to get the walkthrough just right. DON'T TOW FIRE TRUCKS, or race with the second car! [[User:Ajraddatz|'''Ajraddatz]] (talk | ) 19:04, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::If there's anything you shouldn't tow it's the Front-End Loaders, it auto-goes into the circle if you're not careful and lucky... And the second car's just slow. =P The fourth car is fast enough to win. -- 19:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::For the Front-End Loaders I just make sure I keep going forward until I am up against the water and out of the yellow circle. I have not had a problem with it auto-forcing me into the circle. The loader is very slow and stops on a dime so if you let your finger up for even an instant it will detect you are in the circle. 19:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) More than 10 Items? I managed to obtain more items last night. I had to delete all of my current games (No big loss) and start over. I think that doing some of the advanced missions stops the flow of MLN items. This time I went through the Agents page and did the Agents missions first and earned a total of 10 Dossiers. So far I have earned 10 Hardhats and 10 Dossiers. Has anyone earned more than 10 Dossiers, Hardhats, or Trophies? 16:26, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :I've completed the game twice now under the same name and have continued playing. And I have now got the recycle truck sticker, the badge blueprint and 1 or 2 hardhats leftover. You might be right with that flow-stopping thing. And I think that I also have about 11 dossiers as well. Racing trophies... um... ya... I have about 8, including the one that I got for completing the racing-beta-test thing. Oh, and when it comes to hardhats, I am only able to get them with the short, boring tow truck and not the "epic" one, although I don't think that's much of a loss because the epic one is epically slow... 17:40, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Earn MLN Items after finishing the game? For those that have finished the game, can you continue to earn MLN Items? Is it easier after finishing all the missions? 16:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try. I see the point in not earning anymore Items to prevent making multiple Badges, but then I do not see the use of the The Robot Chronicles Trophy Module, because it shows the earned Items... 11:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, you can't get any of the stickers, which require hardhats, etc. 13:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Noooooooooooo!!!-- 22:47, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Hooooorrrrriiibbbllleee!-- 22:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nope, I can't get any Items anymore, so I cannot get the Recycling Truck sticker. 14:08, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wow, Nitecrew! I just got a message from Forman Frank with a Clippings and a Hardhat! Don't ask me which game i have played, I don't know anymore. But I have built everything I can (Badges, Skin, Trophy Module) and now i got a Hardhat! It maybe is possible... 18:50, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey there, peoplezez... I can also confirm the collection of more items after finishing the game... you can start the game up again!!!!!! Not by creating another "name", but by attempting to fix the crane! As soon as you go to the upper-right corner of the map and go to the crane-building challenge again, the cutscene where Dr. n00b gets his robot built plays again and he starts rampaging through the city again... See my post in the "how to collect items" section on how to get more items... perhaps try using different vehicles and see which ones give you items for finishing... also, after you complete the game, there are random Echo heads scattered on the map... use a flying vehicle to find them and each of them give you 1, 3, 5 or 10 clippings... oh wait... THE GAME GIVES OUT SO MANY CLIPPINGS THAT THEY BECOME USELESS.... nvm about that last point, then.... - 14:21, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I wonder with the fix to the buttons on the modules they also fixed the problem of not being able to get extra items. I'll try again tonight. 19:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I have verified that the game is at least giving out more Hardhats!! Now I can buy that sticker I always wanted. :) 05:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I have earned more Dossiers but I have been unable to earn more Racing Trophies. :( 06:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) How to get Hardhats, Dossiers, and Racing Trophies? I tried to do missions and towing over and over again, but I just get clippings after the first mission! How do I get my 2nd ones and what not! YoungLink3456 11:22, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I think you have to finish off all levels before recieving Hardhats, Agent Dossiers and Racing Trophys, even the games that do not send out these Items. I may be wrong because I didn't pay attention on it. I didn't have problems collecting them... 14:07, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I can confirm that (at least on my game), I can only obtain Dossiers from beating the Infestation game by using the 4-wheel truck thing... both the little ATV thing and the Rocket Cycle only get me clippings (of which I already have too many!). The limit for dossiers-collected-in-a-row is 5. For me, at least, I only get the racing trophy item after finishing the first racing event thing in 2nd place, and I only get clippings from finishing first and third. The limit for getting the trophies at once seems to be 3. When it comes to hardhats, I despise this game! After completing Towing the Line at least 20 times, I have only collected 1 hardhat. I'm going to be trying the suggestions listed on this talk page to get the hats. And, btw, I have beaten the game... the final challengy-thing is somewhat of a lame way to be a mega-super-ultra-fire-blasting-stomping-bot-of-doom, but... it's entertaining, anywho... omg... why did Lego have to be this difficult in making this game!?!? - 14:14, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, it is different with every new game that you make. 14:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::On the message boards on Lego the moderators cleared things up. They said that Foreman Frank lost a shipment of Hardhats, but they have more on the way. In other words, the problem is being fixed! YoungLink3456 19:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Multiple Badges I'm not sure if it's known yet, but it is possible to make extra baDGES, check out my page, Marioinika, for proof. -- 20:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, we know. Me and Nitecrew have been all sneaky that way... lol. Do you know if you can get more Racing Trophies yet? 20:10, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Give me a couple days or so and I'll find out. >=D -- 18:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Up to 6 trophies now, shouldn't be that much longer before I actually find out if there's a max on trophies or not. -- 19:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Only two-three more races 'til I find out. The third is in case there's an inventory max or something, so I can get the Blueprint. -- 20:01, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I've currently only gone through it 'til I would have gotten my twelfth Trophy, but as there were hints to the fact that it was a glitch, I think it's safe to say that this is a glitch. Mostly due to the fact that half the words on the receive reward message(Before you go to MLN) are missing. ;) -- 20:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Confirmation, same message, and still no Racing Trophies. I forgot to look-see how many Clippings were attached though. Meh, moving onto the others then, no use trying to get Trophies if you can't. =P -- 21:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Help! I need help bad. I can not get through the missions and I don't get items very often... I have to play it like 20 times to get anything! :( Please help. -- 04:06, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Game Codes This has been moved to a more suitable location of Forum:Game Codes (under the Administrators Forum). "MLN Glitch" That's actually a special reward, you can access it with a Flying Vehicle, and it gives you Clippings. -- 21:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sorry I thought it was a glitch. Thanks for the info. 21:48, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :No prob. ;) And it's okay, I probably would've thought the same thing at first. -- 21:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) The Robot Chronicles Sweet game,but the MLN part takes some time,mostly when you were a victim of having NO hardhats.But that's resolved.Overall,it's a pretty good game,also including the fact it's one of the few games that LEGO made somewhat beatable.-- 07:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yea i cant get very far. One of the helicopter parts is IMPOSIBLE!! I wish the items were mailable... Why delete most of the article? FB100Z, why did you delete most of the article? There should have been some discussion at least. A lot of people put a lot of work into the article content and nobody has complained, until now, that it is not relevant to this wiki. So I am starting the discussion. 02:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :The entire game is relevant to MLN because to obtain all of the items and badges you have to finish the entire game. The article did not go off into LEGO City or LEGO Agent toy lines, it stuck to the game. I vote we bring the article back. 02:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps I was a bit too irrational. But if we need a full description of the game, perhaps we can move it to the walkthrough. Part of my point, though, is that the article reads too much like a walkthrough. It gives you a full list of how the game operates, what you get from it...a bit too much info. Let's at least move it somewhere else if we really need to keep the extraneous text. 02:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I can see the wisdom in that. I'll work on creating a walkthrough for the game. 02:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::So... We move all the glitches, info on the missions, and such jsut because it may sound like a walkthrough? I don't see how that works. -- 22:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) MLN Internal Reward Giver Link Idea I was just thinking that maybe someone should add some of those MLN Internal Reward Giver Page Links so that people can still obtain the nessecary items needed to complete the mini-rank. This is just a thought since the game can no longer be found on the Lego.com website. Just the ones for the Hard Hats, Racing Trophies, Agents Dossiers, Clippings, and the Keys to Lego City Badge Blueprint should be enough. I hope you like this idea. Bio-mech Matthew Riley (talk) 19:03, April 7, 2014 (UTC)